


The Things We do For Love

by DancingDonut



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Badass Lucy, Cussing, Dystopian Future, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, No Smut, natsu and lucy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDonut/pseuds/DancingDonut
Summary: She stared at him, holding her favorite Teddy Bear in one hand and his pistol in the other. "Hi Dad," she whispered.





	

Prologue  
How I got here? Beats me. I was in my mansion being like all the other happy spoiled rich kids that lived in the Central City, laughing playing eating, until one day when I got into a fight with my dad, The president's advisor. Two days later, I wake up in Pauvre. The only things with me where an old stuffed Teddy Bear and my father’s pistol. There was also a change of clothes, but I ended up selling them for some food and a bow. I was twelve at the time. I had just learned how to ride a horse and shoot a bow, so i thought the bow would be useful. Later I decided to to sell the clothes i was wearing for some more arrows and medical supplies. Walking around Pauvre in clothes from the Central City just got you into more trouble than they were worth. I had also made a new pair of clothes from some old pieces of cloth i found earlier, so it didn’t matter all too much. Life seemed decent. Every morning I’d wake up early and pack up my camp. Then i would bathe in the river, hunt for the day's food, and find a new place to sleep every night. In my spare time I would write in my journal.Yep life was about as good as it could get when you lived in Pauvre. Until the people of Pauvre began to revolt against the Central City and the president of the The land mass of which we lived, President Zeref. As soon as people began to revolt, I felt the urge to follow. Whenever I came Into town I could hear people rioting the town halls, and I would join. By then I was seventeen, old enough to help. Old enough to fight.  
Now I’m wondering the forest in search of the Central City. I need to find my dad. I need to beat him up and make him pay. I’m Lucy Heartfilia, and I going to fight everyday until I reach my last. Because no one should have to go through all the pain he put me through.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaa first chapter of second work here on AO3 still a little new at this


End file.
